Missin' You Always
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: [ONE SHOT][SORATO]Matt died in a car crash and now Sora is missing him. She reflects on how much has happened before and after his death.


**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Title: **Missin' you always

**Summary: **Matt died in a car crash and now Sora is missing him. She reflects on how much has happened before and after his death.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Tragedy/Angst and maybe a pinch of humor.

**Ages: **Sora: 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, it belongs to Toei Animation.

**Hi! I decided to try and write a one-shot, here it is! Enjoy and review!**

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Missin' you always**

By_ Wishinstahhz_

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora sat on a chair on her apartment's balcony and let the rain drench her. She sighed, it's being two years since he died, she still missed him. She never got a boyfriend after him, many guys had asked her out but she rejected them.

He died exactly two years ago on their third anniversary. A drunk driver had driven towards them and he had pushed her out of harm and got hit full on by the car.

The redhead looked up at the gray sky while her long waist length hair clung to her back along with her dark clothing, she had began wearing black after his death.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

_Sora and Yamato walked along the walkway by the beach at night hand-in-hand, their fingers were intertwined. Sora was laughing and smiling at something the blonde had said. She couldn't walk straight due to the fact that she was laughing so hard so she kept on bumping into Yamato._

_Yamato smiled lovingly at his angel while one arm wrapped protectively around her tiny waist so she wouldn't suddenly fall from laughing. None of them sensed danger nearing._

_Sora looked up at the blonde and beamed at him, finally able to catch her breath and stop laughing, "Yama, wanna go to the Digiworld later?"_

_Yamato laughed, "Anything for you, sweetie."_

_Sora smiled, she felt like the luckiest girl ever but it soon disappeared when Yamato stared at the car fast approaching them, he pushed her away while the car hit him full on, causing him to be lifted up into the air and hit the road five meters away with a loud meaty thud. _

_Sora gasped and ran to the bleeding blonde, tears streaming out of her eyes, "Yama!"_

_The car drove away but Sora remembered the car plate, 'UYR 918' She fell onto her knees by Yamato and clutched one of his hands with both of her own hands and stared down at him while he started crying as well._

_Sora looked around and screamed even if no one was around, "Someone! Call the ambulance! Please, anyone!" She started sounding desperate while Yamato laid on the ground, dying slowly._

_He was bloodied all over and half of his face had skin peeling off, he used one hand and cupped her cheek, ushering for her to stop crying while he was crying. His breath was ragged and he coughed up blood every now and then, "Shh, sweetie, it's alright, as long as you're safe, I don't regret dying…"_

_Sora shook her head while her eyes were closed, "No Yama! Please don't leave me alone without you in this world! I can't live without you, I love you so much!"_

_Yamato stroked her cheek while gasping as pain coursed through his entire body but he smiled, trying to reassure the crying redhead that he was fine. She didn't believe him and her eyes widened in horror as his grip on her hand weakened, he smiled sadly and gave her hands a weak squeeze, "I love you, sweetie… always… I always did…"_

_His voice started to weaken and his temperature dropped. He started losing conscious and Sora used her own body to try and keep him warm but it was useless. He smiled sadly and the hand which wasn't holding Sora's hands went to the back of her neck and pushed her gently down and captured her lips in a tender kiss before breaking apart and smiling gently, he wasn't afraid of dying._

_Sora started crying when the doors of stores opened and people rushed out, Yamato closed his eyes for the last time. His heartbeat stopped and his breathing just as the ambulance turned the corner. _

_Sora broke down crying on top of his body while a female doctor went to comfort her._

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora sighed, the drunk driver was caught a week later and was charged ten years in jail. Sora thought it wasn't enough, from that day on, she was never the same to people who weren't close to her. She recalled his funeral. It was raining that day, a perfect weather for the moment.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

_Sora cried over the body that laid in the wooden coffin, a girl with long chocolate brown hair and sad dark ruby eyes tried to comfort her. She was Kari._

_A blonde boy with red sapphire blue eyes walked over to Sora and Kari, TK. He reached and hugged the two females from behind, "Sora, my brother wouldn't want to see you like this. You have to have a smile on your face-"_

_Sora cut the blonde off with a glare, "You shouldn't tell me to do that when you can't as well, Takeru!"_

_TK immediately turned defensive while his face darkened slightly, "At least I try."_

_His hair was flat from the rain and his fists were drawn into balls in front of him in anger._

_Sora pushed herself away from Kari and stalked over to the blonde and pressed her face close to his and hissed, "And you think I don't?"_

_Kari ran over to the two, "Hey! Sora, stop blaming TK for this! If you're to blame someone, blame the damn driver, not TK!"_

_Sora backed away and took a deep breath, "Sorry, TK, I just don't know what just got over me, please forgive me."_

_TK's face softened, "It's ok, Sora but we seriously have to cheer up."_

_Sora managed a weak smile, "You're right, squirt."_

_TK frowned, "I told you not to call me that!"_

_Sora's smile widened and she began to laugh. She tackled the blonde and messed up his hair lovingly but it was quite hard considering the fact that his hair was wet, "Squirt." _

"_Hey," the younger blonde whined._

_A tall teen with bushy brown hair and amber eyes walked over to them with a grim expression no one will normally see on his face. It was Tai._

_Tai sighed sadly, "It's time to bury him."_

_His voice cracked before he could finish the sentence. _

_Sora ran over to her best friend and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest while he comforted her by stroking her head._

_When she was able to lift her head from Tai's black shirt, the redhead turned her attention back to the coffin which was being lowered into the ground. Sora's body was racked with sobs again, Tai hugged her from behind brotherly to comfort her while he was crying softly as well._

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora sighed while talking softly to herself, "He always wanted to be a rock star, his dream almost came true…"

She laughed softly to herself, "I'm so pathetic, but… I can't help but think of him every time it rains, how stupid of me…"

She hated pity and here she was, pitying herself. She leaned back and stared up at the sky and recalled the day exactly a year before.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

_Sora and Tai stood there looking at his grave. The sun was shining and they were dressed in black. Sora sighed and bent down and laid a bouquet down on top of the grave and forced a smile, "Here you go, Yama. You always loved tulips. I hope you like it."_

_Tai laughed at his only best friend now while she brought herself to her feet again and glared at the bushy haired teen, "What's so funny, Taichi Bloody Yagami?"_

_Tai stopped laughing, "My middle name is Andrew, not bloody."_

_Sora narrowed her eyes, "Fine… What is funny then, Taichi Andrew Yagami?"_

_Tai laughed again, "Just that, Blondie loved everything you gave him so you don't have to be so damn picky."_

_Sora's face softened, "But I love him, what do you expect? Besides, the three of us grew up together."_

_Tai nodded his head while grinning, "You're so very true," he knelt down and placed the bouquet in his arms next to the other bouquet, catching the redhead's attention._

_Sora's eyes widened, "Tai… is that…?"_

_Tai nodded with a goofy grin, "Yep! The one Blondie hated the most, Chrysanthemums."_

_Sora burst out laughing, "And why did you buy it?"_

_Tai grinned widely, "'Cause Blondie hated them. But to tell you the truth, I don't think Blondie hated them, he only said they looked retarded and teased them non-stop."_

"_You're terrible!"_

_Tai stuck his nose out, "I know, I'm Taichi Andrew Yagami, what do you expect, Sora Aisira Takenouchi?"_

_Sora snorted and jabbed him in the stomach, "I expected you to be the dumbest person in the entire world."_

_Tai glared at the girl, "I happen to have the IQ of 120."_

_Sora stuck her tongue out, "So! Mine is 135, beat that!"_

_Tai stuck the finger at her, "I will, one day! Just one day."_

_There was laughter from behind them. The two whirled around and saw TK and Kari walking hand-in-hand towards them with a bouquet each. TK doubled over while laughing, "Seriously, Tai, you're IQ is actually that high? I'm amazed."_

_Tai growled, "Shut your mouth, bleach-boy!"_

_Kari and Sora both giggled as Tai ran over to TK and tackled the blonde and started tickling and giving the blonde painful noogies._

_The girls just watched on as TK got bullied by the male brunette, it was a normal and amusing sight._

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora laughed gently to herself at the memory but her eyes darkened when she remembered a darker memory.

She regretted ever doing that, she truly did but she was lucky to get out of it, very lucky. It was a few months after Matt died, if Tai hadn't went over to her place to see her, she didn't know what would have happened.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

_In the bathroom, Sora struggled to make herself plunge the knife into her arm, she couldn't do it, no matter how much she wanted to do it but something was stopping her from doing it. She had tears in her eyes, she missed Yamato so much, every night she would have nightmares about him, coming back to haunt her, she had forgotten what he said to her before he died._

_She made up her mind, she was going to do it. She was about to plunge into her arm when she heard something slamming against the bathroom door, she froze and she heard a voice, the voice of someone who sounded concern, "Sora! Sora, are you in the bathroom?"_

_Sora ignored the voice, she continued doing her task while someone tried to open the door from outside, she heard the guy's voice curse. Just as the blade of the knife grazed her skin, the door slammed down and Tai ran in and froze, "Sora! What the hell are you doing!"_

_Tai ran over to her who was at the corner and snatched the knife out of her hand and held it out of her reach while she cried and begged for him to give it back to her._

_Tai chucked it onto the top of her bathroom shelf before snatching Sora's uninjured arm and dragged her over to the sink and got the first-aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and patching up the graze while scolding her at the same time._

"_Sora, don't be an idiot, blondie threw his life away for you to live, don't you fucking dare try this again. Geez!"_

_Sora shook her head while crying, "Tai, you don't understand, it's just so painful! Unbelievably painful!"_

_Tai hugged the crying girl and tried to comfort her, "Shh, Sora, it's ok, you got me, you got us, as in the digidestines and your parents and friends!"_

_Sora cried harder, "I'm so sorry, Tai! I'm being having nightmares!"_

_Tai stroked the girl's head while she cried, "Biyomon told me, she came over earlier to tell me about it, I'm glad I came over."_

_Sora looked up, "Please don't tell the others, please promise you won't!"_

_Tai shook his head, "You know I can't do that, I have to tell them, they deserve to know."_

_Sora continued to plead with the brunette, "Tai, please! I'm begging you."_

_Tai noticed how desperate she sounded and it was killing him. He took a deep breath and told her firmly, "No."_

_Sora shrieked with despair, she clutched Tai's hands tightly and continued to plead with him._

_Tai kept saying no over and over again, it was killing him so much, he didn't want to lose his remaining best friend. He had promised the late blonde to protect her if anything happens._

_Sora was now crying in his neck while he had his back against the bathroom cabinet. She cried for hours and eventually cried herself to sleep._

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora tugged her sleeve up and saw the thin white scar on her arm, she had eventually promised Tai never to do that again. He told the others and her parents made her go to therapy but they didn't know what she did before, except for Tai.

She was in Odaiba's most dangerous gang, The Shadows. They had provided her with drugs, cigarettes, alcohol and people to beat up. She had eventually left the gang with the help of Tai. She got herself cleaned and promised the brunette to never do stuff like that anymore. He burned all the drugs and alcohol and stuff in front of Sora and gave her gum to chew on instead.

Sora looked up, the rain had stopped, she smiled and looked into her apartment, she lived with Tai, Biyomon and Agumon in the apartment and checked the clock. It showed five in the evening, she grinned. Tai was coming home from work any moment now.

She walked into the house, ignoring the puddles she was leaving on the timber floor and walked into her room and changed into something dry. When she walked out of her room with her wet clothes in her hand, she saw Tai mopping the floor. He had spoiled her when they moved in together, after all, he had to keep her happy, it was his mission in life but they weren't together.

He stopped mopping the floor and raised a hand in hello. She grinned and ran over to him and hugged her. He raised an eyebrow after they broke apart, "Sora, Sora," he cooed, "You left quite a mess on the floor, being sitting in the rain again," he shook his head, "Bad girl, bad girl-"

She stuffed her black shirt into his mouth before pulling it out and running into the bathroom and slammed the door shut in Tai's face, he backed away just before the door hit his face. He heard the girl giggle but he shook his head with a smile on his face, he had once again made her laugh.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora dumped her wet clothes into the washing machine with the other dirty clothes and tossed some powder into it and turned the machine on before walking out of the bathroom and to the sitting area where she saw Tai lounging on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table.

She frowned and whacked his feet off the table before pulling him up by the hair while he yelped, "C'mon, let's go see Yama! We have to buy flowers for him as well!"

Tai nodded while rubbing his sore scalp and whined, "But you still didn't have to yank my hair."

Sora gave him a look, "Would you prefer it being yanked out?"

"No."

Sora ruffled his hair teasingly, "Then be a good boy and drive me to Yama."

Tai grumbled something about ungrateful best friends.

Sora only laughed while skipping to the door.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora lowered the bouquet of tulips gently onto the gravestone and started speaking to Yamato silently on her knees while Tai stood next to her silently, also talking to Yamato in his mind.

After a while Tai went down to his knees and lowered the bouquet next to Sora's bouquet. It caught Sora's attention, she was amused, the bouquet was…

"Chrysanthemums again?" Sora raised a brow in amusement.

Tai grinned goofily, "Yep! He'd probably yell the crap out of me if he was here."

Sora laughed, "Talk about déjà vu, Tai."

Tai grinned, every time he visited Yamato, he would have a bouquet of chrysanthemums with him. That was of course when he isn't broke but Tai loved doing these sort of stuff to Yamato, it was hilarious to him.

Sora sighed and looked at the grave, "I wonder what Yama is doing at the moment…"

She was mostly talking to herself but Tai answered, "Probably watching from heaven and cursing me about the flowers."

Sora burst out laughing and punched the brunette lightly on the arm.

He faked tears, "Ow, Sora, you're mean!"

Sora laughed harder, "You're the one who gives Yama his least favourite flowers."

Tai waved a hand dismissingly, "He wouldn't mind, it's me we're talkin' about here!"

Sora rolled her eyes, "You're such an egoistically pig."

Tai growled playfully and scooped her off her knees and had her over his shoulders and started running everywhere while the redhead squealed and hit her fists at the brunette's back.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

From behind a tree, a figure engulfed in gold light watched. He had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes which were practically crying from laughter, he was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants.

He smiled at the two best friends, almost sadly, "Tai… take care of my angel, I'm leaving her in your hands, continue holding the promise, continue making her happy… I'll see you again one day…"

His voice echoed and was rich and musical. He continued to smile from his position, he sighed, "Angel, it's time for me to leave, I love you and always will, I'm glad you're safe, I was so worried every time you got yourself in serious shit… I love you and I hope the two of you will be happy together."

The golden figure turned and began walking, he slowly faded away while the two still laughed.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Sora leaped on Tai's back and he began running in circles while her arms encircled around his neck, they weren't aware of the golden figure's presence, they were happy and always will. One day, one day they will see Yamato again.

_One day…_

_Fin_

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**So? Did you like it? My first time with a one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**W I S H I N S T A H H Z**

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**


End file.
